


Kiss it Better

by Shygirl4991



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, French Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, coffee burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: Whenever Patton gets hurt Logan would always kiss where he got hurt to make it better, so what happens when Patton burns his tongue drinking coffee.





	Kiss it Better

It was morning, Patton was making everyone coffee while Logan grabbed a book from the shelf and started reading. Patton was excited about today, it was his and Logan’s two year anniversary. He couldn’t wait to put his dinner plans into action, Roman was excited to make him a new outfit while Virgil agreed to do his makeup. He pours the coffee in a cup and looks at his boyfriend, he smiles at the man’s face while reading it. He was so into the book Patton didn’t think anything could snap him out of it.

Distracted, Patton grabs the cup of coffee “OW!” he drops the cup letting it fall to the floor. Logan dropped his book and ran to Patton’s side “Are you okay!?” he nods hoping that would calm Logan down, then Logan took his hand and examined it. After he was done he smiles at Patton and gently kissed his fingers, Patton blushed from the unexpected affection “I read somewhere that kissing certain injuries help with pain, how is your hand?”

Patton gives Logan a loving smile “it’s much better now, thanks Lo!” he nods before going to the closet and getting a broom to clean up the mess. Once everything was cleaned up Logan check Patton’s hand one more time, he smiles and pulls Patton for a hug “Don’t scare me like that again.” Patton smiles returning the hug, when they pull apart he promised he would be more careful with making coffee. Logan goes back to his book while Patton couldn’t stop smiling at what happen.

It was time for the date Roman was excited to present a light blue suit with a matching bow tie, he took the suit from Roman and squealed while Virgil was glaring at them. “Can we hurry, I hate being in this room. You know what it does to me,” Roman nods as he pulls out a chair for Patton to sit on. Once Virgil was done with his makeup he ran out of the room, with Roman running after him. Patton had a huge smile on his face as he walks downstairs, seeing his boyfriend in a black suit and tie took his breath away.

Logan smirks as he takes Patton’s hand and leads him to his chair, he then takes his seat across from him. They both giggled and talked about different embarrassing moments in Thomas life, while Roman served them their meal. Roman couldn’t stop smiling seeing them both so happy, Virgil just wanted to go back to his room. During the date when Roman was taking the plates Patton got to close, Roman moved suddenly hitting Patton’s nose. After many apologies from Roman the Logical side stood up and looked at his nose, he smiles once he knew Patton is fine and kisses his nose. “Thanks Lo, you always know what to do! That’s why you’re not only my hero, but the best boyfriend ever!”

Logan giggled before kissing Patton’s nose again and sitting down, they both heard Roman cheer in the background while Virgil was telling him to quiet down. “Hey Lo, I love you,” Logan smiles “I uh love you to, I said it right this time yes?” Patton nods giggling. Patton places his hand on top of Logan’s, they smile at each other and continue talking.

The next day, Thomas called them out to tell them about a new show idea him and Roman thought up with the help of Joan. Patton was excited for Thomas but as days pass by Patton was unable to see Logan, the Logical side was always making schedules and organizing things that he had no free time. One day Patton was making himself a cup of coffee, he was sure to be careful when picking up the hot cup. He then sat in front of Logan who was taking a break from work, he gave his boyfriend a loving smile before taking a sip of his coffee. While he was careful about grabbing the cup, he did forget how hot it was to drink it without waiting. He stuck out his tongue from the burn, that moment he got an idea.

He gets up and walks to Logan, he got close to his boyfriends face “Hey Lo?” Logan nods staring into Patton’s dark brown eyes. “I burnt my tongue could you kiss it better?” Logan’s eyes went wide as he got up from his seat. Patton smirks at him getting closer, Logan looked around the room since Roman and Virgil wasn’t around it couldn’t hurt to try and do Patton’s request.

Logan got closer to Patton and kissed him, Patton didn’t expect Logan to do it and he defiantly didn’t expect Logan to be this good. Logan took a few steps back, blushing, Patton couldn’t help but giggle. “Lo, you never told me you were fluent in French!” Logan’s face turned red and looked away “Does your burnt tongue feel better?”

Patton wraps his arms around the flustered side and smiles “Don’t know, think I need another kiss,” Logan kisses Patton again not caring to look around this time. The next day came along and Logan had a huge smile on his face as he left his room, Roman saw him and was going to wave at him. But then Patton came out of Logan’s room with a goofy smile on his face, Roman mind went blank. His boyfriend on the other hand “OH MY GOD! YOU TWO DID NOT!”


End file.
